


The Mental Affair

by livesysugden_bae



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Family, Happy Ending, Multi, affair, relationship, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesysugden_bae/pseuds/livesysugden_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robert finally realised what he wanted.. He came clean to Chrissie giving Robert the happy ending he had always wanted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mental Affair

"Chrissie.." Robert sighed looking up at his wife "we need to talk." "Ok, what is it" Chrissie said smiling up at her lover.

Robert took a deep breath before he was about to tell his wife he had been having an affair with a man.

"I did not do this because I dont love you.. Ok?"

"Robert.. what is it" Chrissie replied, looking worried.

"Ive.. ive been having an affair" he looked down at the breakfast bar "not only that.. it was with a man"

"YOU'RE GAY" Chrissie yelled.

"Yes, I am.. I have only just accepted this, only just realised how much I want to be with A.."

"A? Who's A Robert? Tell me who the other man is" 

"It's Aaron.. I love Aaron.. Chrissie Im sorry, I never meant to hurt you.. I didn't want to do this but i can't go on pretending im happy when im not.. its killing me"

"AARON? Aaron who you invested into the scrapyard with? Aaron who you always go for drinks with? AARON WHO LIVES RIGHT ON OUR DOORSTEP? YOU HAVE BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH AARON?" Chrissie shouted. "It all makes sense now.. Is this why you was late to our wedding because you was with him? Was he in our bed for the entire week me, my dad and Luckie was away? How long has this been going on Robert?.. HOW LONG?"

"The start of December... The 4th to be precise.. The 4th of December 2014" Robert smiled thinking about it before realising it wasn't the best time to be having fantasies about his lover.

"I cant believe you.. I let you in, you was my soul mate.. My best friend.. My husband.. I loved you.." Chrissie cried.

"I loved you too Chrissie, I did.. But it wasnt enough.. Im sorry"

"JUST GET OUT.. PACK YOUR THINGS AND GO" She shouted.

Robert went to pack his things and left an upset Chrissie sobbing in the kitchen.

"Where are my key's" Robert said putting his bags down to find them

"On top of the microwave" Chrissie said as Robert walked over to get them.

Chrissie snatched them out of his hand

"You wont be needing these anymore" Chrissie said as she took the front and back door keys of his car keys and slammed them on the table.. "Ill drop the rest of you're things of at the pub.. Thats if I dont burn them first"

Robert walked out of the kitchen and jumped in to his car before pulling out of the drive watching Chrissie cry at the door out of his back window.

Aaron was in the pub having a drink with Adam, Vic, Paddy and Cain while Chas was getting their drinks.

The door to the pub opened and in walked Robert with all his bags..

Vic rushed up to him knocking the drinks on the table over "What the hell has happened Rob.. What are you doing with you're bags?.."

Robert paused and looked at Aaron.. Robert did'nt know if this was the right time to declare his love for Aaron infront of the whole pub that didnt know anything about his and Aaron apart from Chas, Paddy and Cain but he didn't care.. The only thing that mattered to him now was Aaron and he wasnt going to let anyone get in the way of that.

"I left her.. " Robert said as he looked at Aaron.. "What are you on about?" Vic said "Shut up Vic, please just shut up I'm not talking to you.." "Who are you talking to then?" Vic looked at Robert and followed his eyes to see who he was looking at.. The only person he could of been looking at was Aaron because surely he couldn't of been talking to Adam and he defiantly didn't mean Eric.

"I love you Aaron and I could not hide it any longer.. I left her to be with you.. So we could be happy, so that we could start a fresh.. A whole new life together"

Everyone was silent.. A slight smile appeared from Aaron as his eyes lit up from Roberts words.

Vic hugged her brother "Im so proud of you, do you hear me? Ive never heard you speak like that to anyone.." Vic said "I love him Vic.. I cant help how much I do and it hurts me not being near him for a second". Adam was so shocked as to what he had just said looking at Andy as if to say "Whats going on?" Andy just shrugged.

Aaron stood up and walked over to Robert "I love you too.. But are you sure this is what you want?"

Robert walked over to the bar confronting Chas, Paddy and Cain all glaring at him..

"I love him and I know you're gonna be the last people to accept it but you have to believe me when I say it.. Please"

The 3 of them looked at each other as the all smiled.

"Aslong as you promise and I mean it Robert.. Aslong as you promise to never ever hurt him like you did.. I want you to look after him" Chas said

"I promise, from the bottom of my heart.. Hes everything.."

Chas smiled "Go on then.. dont leave him waiting" She said

Robert walked back over to Aaron and looked him in the eyes "The answer to your question is yes.. Yes of course I want this.. I want you Aaron.. No one else.."

Aaron smiled while cupping Roberts head and kissing him.. Putting everything that had happened in the past behind them and focusing on their future.. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic related to Robron so sorry if it's not brilliant. Hope you like it :-)


End file.
